


gold and pink

by Rethira



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: A soft, lazy morning together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for anon!

Impa usually wakes before Zelda, even now that they share the same bed more often than not. Impa’s found it’s actually _more_ difficult to rouse her Queen when they’re curled up together under the royal bedcovers than it ever was before; it is always so easy to give in to Zelda’s smile and pleading eyes and acquiesce to, “Just a few more minutes, please,” especially when Zelda is pressed warm and close against her.

This is a war of attrition and Impa is losing.

Still, Impa can begrudge Zelda nothing, even an extra ten minutes in bed.

Zelda nuzzles sleepily against Impa’s throat, and mumbles, “Not trying to get up yet?”

Impa sighs. “Not _just_ yet.”

Zelda’s lips curve against Impa’s skin. “What _will_ the royal advisors say?” she teases, fingers dancing down Impa’s side to rest on her bare hip.

“My lady-” Impa starts.

Zelda abruptly rolls her over, pushing her flat against the bed. “I’ve told you,” Zelda says, “it’s Zelda when we’re alone.”

Feeling the heat rise on her cheeks, Impa murmurs, “Zelda, we really should….”

Zelda presses a finger to Impa’s lips. “Shh. Relax. We don’t have anything urgent to do this morning. Enjoy yourself.” She smiles, impishly. “ _I_ will be.” Before Impa has a moment to ask what Zelda means by that, Zelda leans down for a long, slow kiss that thoroughly addles Impa’s thoughts. When Zelda sits up, she looks satisfied beyond words.

“N-now?” Impa finds herself asking, sure her voice is betraying her. Her hands are already on Zelda’s hips, pulling her closer.

Zelda’s smile widens. “We have all morning,” she promises, and leans in again for another kiss. It’s warm and heady, lazy – Zelda’s kisses are so easy to get lost in. _Zelda_ is so easy to get lost in.

“I love you,” Impa whispers, like it’s a secret, just to see Zelda smile.

And she _does_ smile, like the sun, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Impa’s and laugh softly. It still feels so new, this simply joy, that Impa can’t help but revel in it. Can’t help but wrap her arms around Zelda and hold her closer.

Zelda litters Impa’s face with kisses, murmurs, “I love you too,” and presses her thigh between Impa’s.

Impa bites her lip and tentatively rocks up against Zelda. Zelda’s hand slides down Impa’s stomach slowly, lazily. She kisses Impa again, her hand just moving between Impa’s legs, more teasing than anything else.

“Z-Zelda,” Impa murmurs, and it’s- she has to touch her too, can’t just let her hands rest idle on Zelda’s back.

Zelda moans softly when Impa’s hand shifts across her breast; “Impa,” she gasps, sweetly, her hand starting to move more purposefully between Impa’s legs. She has to move a little back, and even that feels unfair – but then Zelda’s there again, her fingers rubbing gently at the most sensitive parts of her and it’s all Impa can do to muffle her cries in Zelda’s shoulder. “Let me hear you,” Zelda murmurs, crooking her fingers just so, and surely the shout Impa lets out at that can be heard outside, surely the guards _know_ -

Impa moans lowly, clutching at Zelda’s back and side. Zelda’s fingers move slickly, _surely_ between her legs. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough; Zelda looking at her with such intense, devoted concentration is enough to have Impa scrunching her eyes shut, pressing her hand flat against Zelda’s stomach. Not pushing her away but… there is always that voice at the back of Impa’s head that whispers, _it is not right your Queen should look at you like this_ , and Impa cannot bear to hear it now.

Not when Zelda kisses Impa’s brow and murmurs her love, not when she kisses he way down to Impa’s breastbone. Not when she pauses and asks, “Impa?”

Impa opens her eyes and begs, “Please.”

Zelda’s expression softens a little. “You worry too much,” she murmurs. A kiss pressed to Impa’s breast, and then she’s lifting and spreading Impa’s legs and bending down between them – the first touch of her mouth has Impa arching off the bed, clutching at the bedsheets and whimpering.

Impa shudders as Zelda licks, can feel herself getting wetter, slicker with every passing moment. She can’t seem to tear her eyes from the way Zelda’s head bobs between her legs. The soft whisper of Zelda’s hair over her thighs feels almost as good as Zelda’s tongue; Impa bites her lip, hard. Zelda’s fingers dig into her leg, and her tongue presses hard against her clit and Impa can’t contain the sob that wrenches out of her.

When Impa blinks her eyes open again, Zelda is sitting up and licking her lips. She smiles, all satisfaction, down at Impa. “Beautiful,” Zelda murmurs.

Impa can feel her ears going red. “M-my lady-”

“Ah!” Zelda raises her finger.

“ _Zelda_ ,” Impa says, sitting up as well. Zelda smiles this time; she slips easily into Impa’s lap. Her mouth tastes of _Impa_. “Let me,” Impa asks, and Zelda squirms impatiently in her lap, stealing kisses and attention. She guides Impa’s hands to where she wants them, between her legs and on her breast, and pants into and against Impa’s mouth as their fingers work in tandem to bring her to climax.

“Impa,” Zelda gasps, “oh _Impa_.”

“Yes,” Impa urges, kissing Zelda’s jaw, her ear, “yes,” as Zelda rides her fingers, her thigh, moaning softly.

Afterwards, still panting, Zelda draws Impa back down to curl up together on the bed. She’s smiling, the soft morning light painting her pale gold, and Impa loves her so much her heart feels like it’s going to burst.

“I love you,” she says again, but it doesn’t feel like nearly enough-

Zelda seems to understand though – she always understands, and she laughs and places her hand over Impa’s heart and- words don’t seem to be necessary anymore. It’s just her and Zelda, half underneath the bedcovers, and Impa hadn’t believed in perfect moments until now.

And then-

There’s a knock at the door, a tremulous voice saying, “You Highness? I know you said not to disturb you but- it’s urgent.”

Zelda sighs, leans forward to kiss Impa’s brow, and says, “I suppose we’d better get up then.”


End file.
